That Shinigami, in a Forbidden Love
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, Shinigamis are looked at and treated like the lowest forms of life on Earth. They are placed into prisons and kept until they are "adopted" by new owners. Alan is getting adopted for the second time and falls in love with his owner's teenage daughter, Natalia. Alan/OC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Shinigami, in a forbidden love

Rating: **T (warnings: language, abuse, and romantic/comforting and molestation scenes)**

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

Main Characters: _Alan H., William S., Eric S., Ronald K., Grell S., OCs_

Summary: AU, Shinigamis are looked at and treated like the lowest forms of life on Earth. They are placed into holding homes and kept until they are "adopted" by new owners. Alan is getting adopted for the second time and falls in love with his owner's teenage daughter, Natalia. Alan/OC

Dialogue:

The lights flew on inside the Shinigami Dispatch Holding Unit. Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Eric Slingby, and Alan Humphries were among the many Shinigamis who sat up in their beds and groaned. Another day of going through hell; just what they needed.

The Shinigamis were treated poorly by society. They viewed them as animals that could be trained and if needed, beaten. The Shinigamis themselves didn't like this, being stripped of their rights and placed into holding cells to await the 'adoption' of new, abusive masters. They weren't treated any better at the adoption center. Employees were allowed to beat the Shinigamis whenever they felt it necessary.

"Alright you pieces of filth, time to get up! You have an hour for showers and then into the mess hall for breakfast!" the lead guard named Sebastian ordered.

The Shinigamis flooded to the showers and began to clean themselves. Alan winced as he scrubbed his bruises. He had recently been placed back into the adoption center after his previous owner sent him back.

Alan still remembered the things that his owner did to him. Not only did the man abuse Alan when he didn't work efficiently, but he also would sexually take advantage of the smaller Shinigami. He wanted to repress these memories, but Ronald and Eric had gotten him to talk about it with them. Alan had become a lot quieter since he returned.

Feeling the hot water on his skin caused Alan's cuts and scars to begin to burn again as he rinsed off one final time. He left the showers and returned to the room he shared with Ronald, Eric, William, and Grell.

Eric soon joined him in their room and he looked at his traumatized friend. The previous owner had permanently scarred Alan, and Eric would always want to kill the monster that hurt his best friend.

"I don't want to get adopted anymore Eric. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it," the brunette Shinigami muttered.

"Alan," Eric started as he placed his hands on Alan's shoulders. "You're stronger than that. Yes he hurt you in more ways than one, but that's what is going to make you stronger in the end. If you give up on life now, then you'll never get to see the day when Shinigamis become equals again."

The brunette Shinigami looked up at Eric and whispered "I wish you could've saved me from him." He clung onto Eric as he began to cry. This was what Alan had begun to do since he returned. He cried every day at any given moment, but Eric was always there to comfort him.

"It's okay, I'll find the bastard and kill him for doing that," Eric promised as he gently touched Alan's head. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

The two hurried and caught up with Ronald, Grell, and William in line for food. "Hey guys, glad you finally made it," Ronald said as Eric and Alan walked up.

"What's for breakfast today, Ronnie?" Grell asked the blonde.

"More than likely it's the same as yesterday and the day before; lukewarm oatmeal," William replied turning around and adding to the conversation.

"Ugh, why can't they ever give us anything good?' Grell complained as she twirled some of her red hair in her fingers.

"Because they don't like us," Eric bluntly said. "They've never liked us."

"I have to agree with Eric on this one; ever since the assassination incident, humans really haven't taken a liking to us," Ronald agreed.

"Nah really Ronald, the humans love us so much that they put us in these facilities, took away our rights, and have begun treating us like animals," William sarcastically replied.

"Okay, okay William sorry, just trying to lighten the mood here," Ronald responded as he stuck his hands in his gray pants pockets.

After they were served their breakfast, the five returned to their cell and sat down on their beds. Now that breakfast was over, it was time to open up the "adoption" center.

Every day went by on the same routine; showers, then breakfast, then a daily inspection by the employees, and finally the Shinigamis were forced to stay in their cells all day long and be stared at by people who wanted to buy them. Most days were long and hard, and it tore them up inside when one of them got sold. It especially tore William, Ronald, Eric, and Grell up when Alan got sold for the first time.

Sebastian opened up the cell door and walked inside and up to the five Shinigami friends. The five stood there stiff as boards, scared to move around the man. Two doctors walked into the cell as well. "Open your mouths," they ordered.

Almost instantly, the Shinigamis dropped their jaws. While inspecting their oral hygiene, one doctor ordered Alan "Undress."

The brunette Shinigami became nervous and hesitant when he heard that word. Ever since he'd come back from his previous owning, Alan had been very nervous about the doctors touching him. When the doctors saw that he didn't instantly follow their orders, both doctors held each of Alan's arms while Sebastian walked up to him.

The guard slapped the Shinigami's face several times before the doctors released him and he dropped to the floor. Sebastian took out a small stick and began to beat Alan with it. The other Shinigamis stood there expressionless, but inside they were crying. When Sebastian finally stopped, he bent down and grabbed Alan's throat. "You will do what you are told, understood you little piece of trash?" he commanded lowly.

Alan nodded fearfully and Sebastian saw tears welling in the Shinigami's eyes. He released the brunette and returned to his original position. Alan quickly undressed and let the doctors look at him. Besides the forming bruises he'd just received by the blows from Sebastian, the doctors said that Alan was in pretty good health and would be able to return to being adopted.

At the facility, employees felt it necessary to keep Shinigamis there for a few weeks after a return from an adoption so as to health them back up and give them a higher chance of being adopted again. Out of all the friends, Eric was the one who had gotten adopted the most; five times. William and Grell had both gotten adopted three times, and Ronald had yet to be adopted since he was so young.

Eleven a.m., and the Shinigami Adoption Center was open to the public for the day. All of the Shinigamis moved around in their cells and when the people would pass by, they would examine them through the glass. The Shinigamis felt like animals being put on display.


	2. Chapter 2

One couple, who was there, was the Peconian couple. Lilly and Raymond Peconian were middle class civilians who had decided to adopt a Shinigami. They went around looking with the others when they came to William, Grell, Ronald, Alan, and Eric's cell. Lilly looked in at the five and Raymond examined each of them carefully.

While they looked, Sebastian came up to them. "Can I help you two with anything?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes we were just looking for a Shinigami to get our daughter as a birthday gift," Raymond stated.

"Ah, I see, and do you see any in particular you like?" Sebastian wondered.

"What about that brunette one in the corner?" Lilly said pointing slightly to Alan, who was huddled on his bed.

"Is there a way we can find out more about him?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, please come with me," Sebastian requested as he led the Peconian couple to his office. He took out Alan's file from a cabinet drawer and handed it to the couple. "These are all his medical records, right down to his personality profile."

Lilly and Raymond looked over Alan's file. It said that Alan was a twenty-three year old Shinigami who was quiet, shy, nice, and helpful when asked to do something. "He seems like a sweet boy. I think our daughter will be happy with him honey," Lilly said to Raymond.

"I agree, how much for that brunette Shinigami?" Raymond asked.

"Two thousand dollars," Sebastian stated. The couple looked at one another.

"Well that's a small price to pay for our baby girl's happiness," Lilly replied.

"How old is she turning?" Sebastian wondered as he filled out the adoption papers.

"She'll be eighteen come tomorrow. Natalia is our only child and she gets lonely since we have to work. We work from our home, but even still, Natalia wishes to have some kind of companionship," Lilly Peconian explained. "We've homeschooled her all her life and she has no real friends to talk to."

"Well then Alan is a wise adoption choice," Sebastian responded as he handed the papers to the couple. Lilly and Raymond filled them out and then Sebastian led them to Alan, Eric, Ronald, William, and Grell's holding cell.

Unlocking the door, the five Shinigamis stood next to their beds as Sebastian walked in. "You may follow me this way," he called to the Peconian couple.

The five Shinigamis watched as Lilly and Raymond walked inside. All five hearts started pounding loudly. Who was it this time? Who was getting adopted? Their hearts fell when Sebastian walked over to Alan and stated "Alan Humphries, you have been adopted by the Peconian family. They are your owners now."

As Sebastian led him to the Peconian couple, Eric felt tears form and fall down his face. Alan looked and saw his best friend breaking down, which caused him to begin to cry as well. "Stop crying in front of your new owners; are you trying to get a bad rep for yourself?!" Sebastian yelled as he slapped Alan's already bruised face.

The brunette Shinigami winced as the pain on his face burned. Lilly and Raymond put Alan in the backseat of their car and drove off. The car finally stopped in front of a small manor type building.

"Welcome to your new home Alan," Lilly said in a kind tone. "I'll go tell our daughter you've arrived."

As Alan forced a smile, and Lilly went into the house, Raymond walked up and grabbed the Shinigami by the throat and slammed his back against the car. "Now you listen here boy, if I catch you stepping out of line or making my daughter cry even once; I will beat you so hard you won't be able to move right for months. I have ways of dealing with trash that doesn't listen to me; and I intend to get the best for my daughter. Don't make me think I made a mistake Alan. Is that understood?" Raymond questioned in a low, threatening tone.

"Yes sir," Alan squeaked out.

"Good," Raymond responded as he released the Shinigami's throat and heard him gasp for breath.

Alan rubbed his throat but then put his hands down when he saw Lilly return with a blue green eyed, brunette girl. "Surprise!" the mother and father shouted to the girl.

"Happy birthday Natalia, we got you a Shinigami," Raymond said as he put his hand on Alan's back, which caused the Shinigami to slightly flinch.

The teenage girl smiled and replied "Thank you mama, thank you daddy, he looks wonderful."

Natalia walked up to Alan and looked at him. Alan couldn't help but feel at peace when he looked into this human girl's eyes. The initial fear of her father he still had, but now with her standing there, Alan felt almost, dare he ever speak the word again, safe. "Are you pleased with your gift sweetheart?" Raymond asked.

"Yes daddy I am. May I take him inside and show him around?" Natalia requested.

"He is your pet, you may do whatever you want with him," Raymond responded.

Alan noticed that Natalia's smile vanished when her father had said the word 'pet'. Maybe Natalia didn't see Shinigamis as pets. Maybe she was one of the rare nice owners that Eric had told him about.

Natalia took Alan's hand and led him inside her house. Alan looked around at all the artistic wonders of Natalia's home; there were art pieces from almost every century all over the living room, hallway, and stairway. The girl finally opened up a door that revealed her bedroom.

"Do you want to sit down for a few minutes?" she asked in a quiet tone as she walked over to her closet.

Alan sat down on the carpeted floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Natalia smiled at his cuteness and knelt down next to him. "Are you nervous?" she wondered as she put her hand on Alan's back.

This caused the Shinigami to flinch again. "It's okay, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you," Natalia promised. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Alan Humphries is my name," the brunette Shinigami replied.

"I like that name, it sounds good; it's a nice name," Natalia complimented. Alan smiled a little as he looked at his arms. "My name is Natalia Peconian."

"You're name is very pretty," Alan muttered.

The human girl grinned. "I have some new clothes for you to change into if you want to."

The Shinigami looked at the girl. No one had ever given him anything before. Was this a trick? If he took these would she tell her father and then have him beat Alan?

Natalia noticed Alan's nervous look. "Don't worry, these are yours now. I'm giving them to you. You have my trust and hopefully in turn I have yours. Do you trust me Alan?"

Alan wanted so much to trust this girl. She was sweet to him, and respected him. "Yes Miss Natalia, I trust you."

"You don't have to call me that. It's way too formal for me. Just call me Natalia," the girl responded. She helped Alan to his feet and asked him "Can you undress for me please?"

The brunette Shinigami felt tears rise and fall from his eyes. "Did I say something?" Natalia wondered. Alan didn't respond. He instead ran and sat in the corner of her room. "Alan?" she asked quietly as she walked over to him slowly.

Alan sat there and silently sobbed. What he expected Natalia to do was to slap him for breaking down in front of her, but he didn't expect the girl to sit down next to him and gently pull him closer to her. Slowly, Alan relaxed into her arms and closed his eyes. He had always been handled roughly and violently by others, but now Alan felt the gentleness and warmth of this human girl's touch, and he almost felt wanted. "I'm very sorry Natalia," he whispered as he laid his head on the girl's chest slowly.

The girl cupped his face gently in her hands and asked quietly "You've been abused, haven't you Alan?"

His eyes produced more tears as he nodded. "How did you know?" he wondered.

"I can tell by how nervous and scared you are, and by the bruises on your face, and you flinch at the slightest touch, and your quiet tone suggests that you weren't allowed to talk often in your previous home, am I right?" Natalia asked.

Alan nodded once more as he leaned against her chest again and felt tears drip onto Natalia's shirt. "I hated him, he hurt me, he hurt me so much," the Shinigami cried.

"What did he do to you?" she asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"My previous owner was very sadistic and liked to . . . touch me," Alan said in a low voice.

Natalia's jaw dropped at his words. "How often would this happen?" she wondered.

"Every day; for two months he would abuse me, then touch me, then abuse me again," Alan replied. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about the things the man would force him to do.

The Shinigami felt Natalia brush her fingers across his face and wipe away the warm tears that fell. "I will never hurt you Alan. You tell me if someone does hurt you and I'll handle it, but I will never intentionally hurt you. I'll take care of you and treat you as my equal, okay?" Natalia whispered.

Alan nodded against the girl's body. She kissed the top of his head before helping him stand up again. "Now, you stand still and I'll change your clothes for you alright?" He nodded again and stood there quietly.

"I trust you Natalia," Alan said quietly.

The girl then unbuttoned the Shinigami's grey shirt and carefully took it off him. Natalia was horrified when she saw the bruises and scars all over Alan's back and torso. She was almost scared to touch him, but instead lightly glided her fingers over his many bruises.

Looking up at him, Natalia brushed Alan's bangs out of his eyes and looked at his yellow green orbs. She could see just how much pain he was in, and it tore her to tear her gaze from him as she slid a t-shirt on over his head.

Natalia handed Alan a pair of blue jeans and said "You want to go into the closet and change?"

"Okay," he responded. Once he was in his new clothes, he handed his old ones to the teenage girl. "Where will you put those?"

"Under the bed in case you ever go back," Natalia informed.

"You mean in case you want to get rid of me?" he asked.

"No, in case my father decides to take you away," Natalia muttered. "My dad is very mean to people who aren't nice to me. So as long as I'm happy around you, he'll be nice to you and won't send you back."

"Where am I allowed to sleep at?" Alan wondered.

"There's a spare room right next to mine that I'll fix up for you this afternoon," Natalia said. "But right now, why don't we go down stairs and have lunch?"

"Okay, so what would you like me to make you?" Alan asked as they walked downstairs.

"Alan, you don't have to make me anything. I'll do it, like I told you earlier, you are my equal," Natalia reminded.

She made her and Alan sandwiches to eat. "This will tide us over until dinner," she promised.

As the two ate, Raymond walked in. "Honey, why is the Shinigami eating at the table?" he asked.

"Oh, um I don't know, he just sat down beside me. I didn't really consider it a problem," the girl replied.

"Shinigamis don't eat at tables," Raymond stated while glaring at Alan. Immediately he stood up. "You wait until my daughter is done eating and then you can eat, understood?"

Alan nodded before receiving a slap on the face from Raymond. "Daddy, what was that for?" Natalia asked as she stood up instantly and lightly touched Alan's burning face.

"He needs to learn his place Natalia," Raymond responded before leaving.

Natalia brushed her fingers over the Shinigami's red cheek. "I'm so sorry about that Alan," she whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"It wasn't your fault, I should've known better than to eat at a table with a human without first asking permission," he replied.

The girl wrapped her arms around Alan and hugged him. "Please forgive me for letting him hurt you," Natalia whispered into the Shinigami's ear.

After looking around and seeing that Raymond was nowhere to be found, Alan wrapped his arms around Natalia and muttered into her neck "How can I not forgive the one human who actually respects me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia took Alan outside and showed him around the yard. The Peconians not only had a taste for art, but loved to garden as well. There were flowers and trees, and different kinds of plants all over their yard. "Wow, this is beautiful Natalia," Alan said.

"Thanks, my parents love art and nature. That's why daddy's a painter, and mama is a florist," Natalia informed. "But there is one flower that we don't have that I really want to get."

"What is it?" Alan wondered.

"Moonlight Lilies," Natalia answered. "They only bloom on full moon nights and I would love to grow some."

"Where do they grow at?" Alan asked.

"Most of them grow in England in Erica fields in the summer," she stated.

"I will one day try to take you there so you can see them," Alan promised.

Natalia smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to," Alan muttered feeling his face grow warm.

"Hi Natalia, hi Alan," Lilly called from a nearby flowerbed.

"Hey mama," Natalia responded as she and Alan walked over to her.

"Ooh, I see you gave Alan some more comfortable clothes," Lilly noticed as she pointed to the Shinigami's newly gotten clothes with her trowel.

"Yeah, I figured he'd like these a lot more than his other clothes," Natalia agreed.

"What are you two doing?" she wondered.

"I'm showing Alan around the property," Natalia said.

"Alright, just to let you know, I have to go and deliver some flowers later on today, and your father is working on his latest creation, so try not to bother him," Lilly advised.

"Okay mama," Natalia replied as she and Alan walked away.

"Does your dad get angry easily?" Alan wondered.

"Yes, he gets mad when something doesn't go the way he wants, or if someone is mean to me," Natalia informed. "And he has a low tolerance level when he's painting."

The two went back inside and into the spare bedroom that Natalia had mentioned earlier that Alan could have. They cleared the bed off, swept the floor, and picked up boxes that Raymond used for his art. "So this is my room?" the Shinigami asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful, it's just that I've never had a room to myself before," Alan remarked.

"Don't worry, my room is right next to yours if you ever need me at night," Natalia reminded.

That night, when it was time for bed, Raymond walked the two upstairs to their rooms. He shoved Alan into his room and locked the door. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Natalia asked.

"This is so he doesn't run away," Raymond informed.

"Daddy, he won't run away, I trust him," the girl said as she took the key from her father and unlocked Alan's door. "If he escapes then he wasn't meant to be here."

Raymond shook his head, but then walked back downstairs. Natalia slowly opened the door to Alan's room and looked inside. The Shinigami was lying in his bed under the covers, and Natalia could hear him softly weeping. She walked inside and touched Alan's shoulder. "Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm okay, I just want your father to accept me like you do," Alan replied.

"Not everyone believes what I do Alan," Natalia reminded as she sat down beside him.

"I know, I wish they did though," he muttered.

Natalia smiled at his response before whispering "Have a good sleep Alan, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

Before she could walk away, Alan reached out and grabbed Natalia's hand. "Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"What?" Natalia asked confused.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone, could you please stay with me so that I feel like I have a sense of safety?" Alan requested meekly.

"Yes, I will stay with you," Natalia said as she sat down on the bed again. She wrapped her arms around the Shinigami and pulled him closer to her. "Does this help any?" she whispered.

"Yes, it helps tremendously," Alan replied as he closed his eyes and felt the girl gently run her fingers through his brunette hair. He never wanted that moment to end. Alan wanted to stay in this girl's arms, hear her heart beat against her chest, and feel her touch forever. But once Natalia saw that Alan was sleeping soundly, she laid the Shinigami back on the pillow, covered him up, and slipped out of the room silently.

The next morning, Alan awoke to find Natalia at his side, sitting next to him on the bed. "Good morning Natalia," he said quietly.

"Good morning Alan," the girl responded as the Shinigami got out of bed.

As they ate breakfast, Natalia asked "Alan, do you like to read?"

"Yes, they teach us how to read at the Shinigami Adoption Center so that we can be the best Shinigamis we can be when we're adopted," Alan answered.

"Would you like to go into the library room and read?" Natalia offered. Alan looked up at her. This human girl was offering to let him read and touch her books. His previous owner hadn't been so generous.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Alan replied with a growing smile. As soon as they were finished with breakfast, Natalia took her new Shinigami into the library room, where Alan gazed at the many books that she and her parents owned.

"My parents homeschooled me, so everything I learned, I learned from these books," Natalia explained. She browsed the romance section until she found a play that she'd rehearsed aloud for Lilly and Raymond.

Alan looked at the play in her hands before hearing her say "It was so strange playing the main male part because I'm a girl and I didn't know how a guy would say this line."

Natalia flipped open to her favorite scene, which was highlighted, and asked "Would you do this scene with me Alan?"

"Yes Natalia, I will do whatever you ask me to do," Alan said obediently as he and Natalia sat in chairs across from each other.

"Okay, you can use the script, I have it memorized," she informed.

Alan looked down at the page and read the line silently to himself first. Then he imagined saying the words as though they were to Natalia from his heart and spoke "Only too rarely do I see someone as truly beautiful as the one before me here tonight."

"Only too rarely do I ever hear comments like that made to such a lowly girl like me," Natalia rehearsed. "What worth do I have, to be in such presence of yours that even the night sky should rejoice?"

"I will not lie to you; these stars illuminate your eyes, almost begging to be as bright as the blue orbs that gaze back at me. The moon shines on your face as though to say 'I shine for you and only you.' I dream to be like the moon," Alan read before stopping and looking up at Natalia. Gazing at the human girl, he finished "I wish to be with you and only you." Alan saw Natalia smile and try to hide her blush.

The Shinigami felt himself begin to blush as well, before reading the next part. "It says here that the characters are supposed to kiss," he informed shyly.

"Yeah, I never got to do that part," Natalia said as she stood up and turned back to the other books.

Alan's heart fell when he saw her actions. She rejected him; why shouldn't she? He's a Shinigami, she's a human, it's only natural that would happen. There was no way in a million years that Alan had a chance to earn Natalia's love, she just wouldn't accept him for it, he was almost sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, the two of them went outside one spring day to play while Lilly was with her florist clients and Raymond painted in his art room. Natalia ran up to her swing that was on a tree branch that stood right next to the driveway. "This is my favorite pastime when mama is gardening and daddy is painting," she explained. "Can you give me a push?"

"Okay," Alan responded as the girl sat down on the swing and held onto the rope.

He began to push on Natalia's back, slowly at first, but then harder when he heard her call "Push me higher Alan."

The Shinigami watched as the girl swung on her swing and saw her smile. Alan found warmth in Natalia's smile, and felt his heart begin to pound as he looked at her. No, this wasn't right, he'd just met this girl a few days ago, and he knew that feelings between a human and a Shinigami were unlawful in some places. But he couldn't stop this growing feeling from inside his heart.

Natalia raked her feet across the ground to try and slow down. She then jumped out of the swing, but a little too high, because she lost her balance and landed on her knees on the gravel driveway. The girl yelped at the pain in her knees. "Are you alright?" Alan asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes I'm fine, I just scratched up my knees some," Natalia winced as Alan helped her stand up.

"Come with me, I know what to do," the Shinigami informed as he led her back into her house and towards the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Alan hoisted Natalia up onto the countertop as he began to search the drawers for medicine and gauze. After finding it, Alan asked "May I please tend to your wound?"

"Of course, do what you think will help it heal faster," Natalia agreed with a smile.

Luckily Natalia's skirt that she was wearing ended at her knees, so Alan didn't have to feel the embarrassment of rolling up her skirt any, so he immediately went began to wash off the cuts with a cold washcloth. He then applied medicine to her wounds before wrapping them gently in gauze. "Thank you Alan," Natalia said and moved as though she were about to hop down of the countertop.

"Wait, please," Alan stopped. "I'm not finished yet."

Natalia remained still as Alan nervously took one of Natalia's legs in his hands and placed his shaky lips on the gauze. He then did the same to her other knee. "I heard that kissing wounds helps them heal faster," Alan informed while still holding the girl's leg in his arms. The Shinigami felt nervous. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch a human like that; especially not a human girl. Alan embraced himself to feel the sting of Natalia slapping him on the face.

But instead he felt his heart began to pound when Natalia started to gently stroke his brunette hair. "I have the best Shinigami in the world," she said quietly. This made Alan blush and kiss her knee once more before looking up at Natalia's iridescent blue green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" the two heard a voice say from the bathroom entrance. Natalia and Alan turned to see Raymond standing in the doorway staring at them.

Immediately Alan let go of Natalia and stood up. "Daddy he was just helping fix up some cuts I got while we were outside," she informed.

"Yeah it looks like he was doing more than that," Raymond stated as he walked into the bathroom.

"Daddy he didn't do anything," Natalia defended. Her father refused to listen as he grabbed Alan by his hair and began to drag him up the stairs. Natalia followed and started to yell "Daddy don't hurt him, he didn't do anything!"

Raymond threw Alan into his art room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Alan quivered in fear as he tried to scoot behind one of Raymond's easels. "I bring you into my he and what do you do?! You try to take advantage of my daughter?!" he screamed as he grabbed Alan's throat and pulled him over to his work table.

The man took out a rope and tied Alan's wrists together against a leg of the table. He then proceeded to retrieve handkerchief that he had lying on the table and stuffed it into the Shinigami's mouth. Raymond took out a pair of scissors from the drawer in his desk and cut off the shirt on Alan's body. The Shinigami lay there on the floor naked from the waist up. From outside the room, the two could hear Natalia screaming at Raymond to not hurt Alan. How Alan prayed that this man would listen to his daughter.

"I told you what would happen if you stepped out of line boy, did I not?!" Raymond screamed. "Now you'll see what I'm capable of accomplishing."

The man then picked up one of his wife's candles that she'd lit that morning, blew out the flame, and then poured the hot wax onto Alan's back. The Shinigami tried to scream out in agony, but couldn't because of the handkerchief in his mouth. Instead he let tears well up and fall.

"How does it feel you piece of trash; this is what happens when you think that emotions have no boundaries," Raymond stated as he watched Alan cry.

Raymond then walked over to the sink and filled a bowl with cold water. He then took a leather strap out of a drawer and soaked it in the cold water. From outside the room, Natalia had tears rolling down her face. "Daddy, please stop, Alan didn't do anything wrong," she pleaded.

The man ignored his daughter's pleas for mercy for the Shinigami as he took the strap out of the water and walked back over to Alan. "You will learn to control your feelings, and you will learn that Shinigamis do not have feelings for humans!"

Raymond then began to beat Alan with the now toughened leather strap. Everywhere Raymond saw the Shinigami's light tan skin, he would hit him there. Natalia heard Alan whimper and groan in pain, and wanted so badly for it to be over soon. The girl fell to her knees and covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finally, after beating Alan close to fifty times, Raymond stopped. He placed the leather strap back in his drawer, and left the halfway unconscious Shinigami lying on the hardwood floor. Natalia had gone back and was sitting in her bedroom when she heard the art room door open and shut.

Peeking out, the girl saw that Raymond had left the room, but Alan hadn't. Natalia tried to go into her father's art studio, but he caught her. "No, Natalia you are not allowed to see the Shinigami right now. He has to think about what he's done."

"Daddy he didn't do anything, he was helping fix up my wounds, that's all," the girl tried to explain.

"From what I saw, that thing was trying to make a move on you, and you know what the punishment for Shinigamis that fall in love with humans is," Raymond reminded.

"When may I get Alan?" Natalia asked.

"After dinner, now c'mon, let's go eat. Your mother just got home and brought us home food."

The mother, father, and daughter all ate in silence that night. Lilly could tell that something was wrong with her daughter, and somehow knew it was something Raymond had done. She made a mental note to ask her later. When Natalia finished, she turned to Raymond and asked "May I please be excused?"

Raymond nodded twice, indicating that she was now allowed to get Alan out of the art room. The girl wasted no time running out of the dining area and up the stairs.

Natalia opened the door to the art room and saw Alan lying on the hard wooded floor. She rushed to his side and saw he wasn't moving. "Alan?" she whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

The Shinigami opened his eyes and looked tense, but then relaxed when he saw it was Natalia and not Raymond. Natalia gently pulled the handkerchief out of Alan's mouth, allowing the Shinigami's lungs to refill with air.

"N-Natalia, y-you came," Alan stuttered quietly. The girl looked at the damage her father had done to the Shinigami. There was dried wax all over his back, and developing bruises everywhere else.

"I'm so sorry Alan. I'm very sorry that this happened to you," Natalia cried as she grabbed one of her father's art knives off of the table. She cut Alan free and then felt him wrap his arms around her as he started to sob into her chest. Natalia helped Alan to his feet as she took him into her room and lie him down on the bed on his stomach.

She left the room for a minute and returned with a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. Carefully, Natalia worked to get the wax off of Alan's body. He would wince at the pain ever so often, and it hurt Natalia to see Alan this way.

As she was cleaning up Alan, Lilly walked in. "Alright Natalia, it's almost time for –" Lilly stopped short when she saw the scene before her. "What happened?"

"Daddy hurt Alan," Natalia stated.

"For what reason?" Lilly asked.

"Because he tended my wounds after I skinned my knees," Natalia informed.

"This will not go undealt with. I will talk to your father about this, now why don't you go get some lotion that will make his burns feel better," Lilly suggested.

"Okay," Natalia agreed as she walked out of the room.

Lilly knelt down beside Alan and asked "Is there anything you'd like me to do to make up for my husband's actions?"

"Could you please get me some Moonlight Lily seeds?" Alan requested weakly.

"Sure," Lilly said as she stood up and left.

Natalia returned and whispered to Alan "This will help your burns feel better." She began to rub a cooling lotion over his back, which did in fact make Alan feel a lot better.

When she'd finished, Natalia sat down on the bed and pulled Alan into her arms. She looked at his bruised face and into his yellow green eyes. "I can't imagine what your past life has been like."

"It's been hard, but now, seeing you, and feeling your comforting touch, it almost makes any pain I receive seem like nothing," Alan remarked.

Natalia kissed his forehead before running a hand through his brunette hair. "Like I told you earlier, I will take care of you, and I intend to keep my promise," the girl responded. "C'mon, it's almost time to go to bed."

She helped Alan into his bedroom and tucked him in under the comforter. "Now if you need anything during the night, you know where I am," Natalia reminded. She placed a kiss on Alan's cheek before saying "Goodnight my sweet Shinigami."

As she walked out, Alan whispered "Goodnight my beautiful angel."

When Natalia heard those words leave Alan's mouth, she felt her heart begin to pound, but then remembered what her father had told her earlier. There was a severe punishment that was given to any Shinigami that fell in love with a human, regardless if it was the owner or not. She didn't want Alan to be punished for loving her, but Natalia just couldn't help but begin to feel some emotion for Alan as well.

He was very sweet, caring, beautiful, and Natalia enjoyed being around him. But not only was it illegal for Shinigamis to have feelings for humans, but it was also illegal for humans to return the feelings. However, Natalia had heard of a place where they could be together; a place where Shinigamis and humans were treated like equals and could be together without fear of punishment.

From what Natalia had heard, it was difficult to get there, but it was worth it when you reached the destination. Sitting in her bed, Natalia said to herself "I know that Alan likes me as a friend and caretaker, but I sort of wish there could be more than that. I, I think I'm in love with him. And even if I decide not to stay, Alan will be in a place where he won't get hurt by daddy anymore."

Alan Humphries lie in bed staring at the wall that was connected to Natalia's room. The Shinigami knew that he had feelings for the girl, but was scared to tell her out of fear what her father would do to him. "I don't care anymore, Natalia is the center of my universe now, and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy," he whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, the Shinigami drifted off to sleep.

_*Alan's dream*_

_ The Shinigami was thrown against the wall for the second time that day. He gasped as he tried to get the wind knocked out of him back. "Boy, I told you that if I caught you trying to get water again, then I'd punish you, did I not?!" Alan's previous owner yelled. _

_ "I'm sorry sir, I just haven't had any in two days," Alan squeaked as his raspy voice ejected from his dry throat. _

_ "Oh, you think you deserve water every day do you now? Well, we'll just have to fix that. You know what you get every day right Alan?" the man asked as he walked over to the Shinigami. _

_ Alan's eyes widened as he tried to crawl away from the man. He grabbed Alan by the back of his shirt, lifted him, and turned him around to face him. Tears were rolling down Alan's cheeks as he quietly pleaded "No, please not again." _

_ "It's too late for pleading Alan. You knew what was coming," the man whispered as he ran the back of his hand across Alan's face. _

_ The Shinigami quivered as he was led upstairs into the man's bedroom. Alan felt himself be pushed down onto his back as the man climbed on top of him. The man took Alan's wrists and tied them above his head. "Please sir, please not again. It still hurts," Alan cried as he turned his head away from the man. _

_ "Now, now Alan, you must know what the punishment is by now," the man stated as he took Alan's face in his hands. He violently placed a kiss on the Shinigami's lips, biting into him until blood began to drip down Alan's chin. _

_ "Please, please don't!" Alan screamed once more with tears and blood streaming down his face. _

_ The man began to rip Alan's clothes off his body as Alan cried louder and louder. "Shut up Alan!" he yelled as he slapped Alan's face. He then began place kisses on Alan's chest. _

_ Alan shook his head quickly as the man said with an evil smile "Now then, why don't we have a little fun?"_

_ As the man began to move lower and lower on Alan's body, the tears just kept coming and coming. Then Alan began to whisper "Please, please Natalia, please help me."_

"Alan, Alan wake up," Natalia called quietly.

The Shinigami opened his eyes and saw the human girl sitting there on the bed next to him. He was panting heavily and tears were flowing down his face. "Are you okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Alan began to shake as he nestled himself in Natalia's arms. "I had a nightmare," he answered.

"Here, drink some water," Natalia suggested, handing the Shinigami a plastic cup.

He gratefully took it and drank down the liquid that he'd once been denied. Alan gave her back the cup and muttered "Thank you Natalia."

"What happened?" Natalia asked as she put the empty cup on the bedside table.

"I saw . . . him," Alan replied clutching Natalia's shirt.

"Him, you mean your previous owner?" the girl questioned.

Alan nodded. "He tried to touch me again," he said.

Natalia looked down at the emotionally ragged Shinigami and whispered "It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now Alan."

"Forgive me for saying this, but I truly only feel safe around you Natalia. You make me feel like the safest person in the world," Alan remarked as he looked up at the girl. He placed his hand on her face and added "I wish sometimes that I could be in your arms forever."

Natalia felt her heart pound against her chest as she looked into Alan's yellow green eyes and he looked back into her blue green ones. The Shinigami removed his hand from Natalia's face and tucked it against his chest. Natalia put her hand on Alan's face and whispered "You can be."

She leaned her head down and placed her lips on top of Alan's.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shinigami tensed slightly at the sudden shock of Natalia doing this, but then relaxed a little before she pulled back. "Natalia, something like that is forbidden," Alan reminded.

"I know, but I want you to know that someone truly does care about you," Natalia responded as she tightened her arms around him. "But I won't do anything until you're ready, because of your past owning."

Natalia released Alan from her arms and lay him back down. "Wait," Alan stopped as he reached out and took Natalia's wrist. "Will you stay with me please?"

The girl smiled at him as she settled underneath the covers next to Alan. The Shinigami laid his head on Natalia's chest and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Please don't ever leave me," Alan requested.

Natalia took his hand in hers and kissed his head. "Don't worry, we will always be together," she promised. Alan believed her and fell asleep against the girl, still holding her hand.

When Alan awoke again, he was alone. Sitting up, Alan called "Natalia." When she didn't respond, the Shinigami got out of bed, slipped on a t-shirt, and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs and found the house to be eerily quiet. "Natalia?"

"I'm in here Alan," the girl called from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and for the first time truly noticed how beautiful Natalia looked. She was dressed in an aqua and lime green t-shirt and a light blue skirt. Today, instead of having her hair up in a ponytail, she had her hair down but pulled back by a hairband. "Is your father home?" Alan asked from the entranceway.

"Yeah, but he's upstairs, and we'll be able to hear him coming down the stairs," Natalia replied with a smile as she leaned against the counter.

Alan grinned back at her as he rushed over to her, put his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Why did you leave me in bed by myself?" he asked.

"I noticed you were still sleeping and I was awake, so I just decided to start the day earlier, and let you sleep," Natalia responded.

"Well thank you for being courteous," Alan said with a smile.

Natalia and Alan kissed each other again, before hearing "Good morning my little love birds."

Turning, the two saw Lilly. "Mom, what are you doing home?" Natalia asked.

"Mrs. Peconian, this isn't what it looks like," Alan tried to defend.

"Relax you two; I'm one of those people who don't care whether Shinigamis and humans are together. Oh, Alan, I got you those seeds you wanted," Lilly said handing the package to the Shinigami. "Luckily I know a guy, so I went and picked them up this morning."

"Thank you Mrs. Peconian," Alan responded as he put the seeds in his pocket.

"What kind of seeds did you get Alan?" Natalia asked as she tried to reach for the package.

"I can't let you see, it's a surprise," he said smiling. "I'm gonna go outside and plant them."

Alan walked outside and grabbed a tiller and a watering can. He found a place over in the corner of the garden that was left untouched.

The Shinigami began to till the ground in a circular form. He then took out the Moonlight Lily seeds from the package and sprinkled them all over the tilled soil. Alan poured water over the soil and let the sun give it light.

Inside, Natalia talked to Lilly. "Mama, did you talk to daddy about how he treated Alan?"

"Yes, and he said that he had every right to treat Alan how he did," the woman responded.

"He had the right? Mama, daddy beat Alan with a leather strap, bound and gagged him, and poured hot candle wax on his back. There is nothing right about that at all," Natalia replied.

"I understand, but you have to understand that your father is very violent towards Shinigamis," Lilly reminded.

"Then why did you even get me Alan?" Natalia asked.

"Because I knew you would be like me, you don't like how Shinigamis are treated, and you would go against society's rules," Lilly explained.

"So you don't have a problem with Alan and me possibly eventually being together?" Natalia asked.

"Baby, you are a woman now, and I have no control over what you do," Lilly replied with a smile as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Natalia grinned as she hugged Lilly. "You won't tell daddy will you?" she wondered.

"Honey, I've been hiding things from your father for years. This is another thing to add to the list," Lilly promised. "Now, I have to go out tonight and meet with some clients of mine, will you be okay here with your father and Alan for a little while?"

"Yes, you want me to make daddy some dinner?" Natalia asked.

"No, it's alright, he'll be happy with a macaroni and cheese microwavable," Lilly assured. "Now, I've got to go get ready."

Natalia walked outside to Alan, who was finishing up watering. "What did Mrs. Peconian say?" he asked.

"She's alright with us maybe eventually being together, it's daddy we have to watch out for," Natalia informed. "Speaking of which, mama has to go out to dinner tonight with some clients of hers, so it'll just be the three of us here."

"The three of us; you mean Mr. Peconian will be here too?" Alan asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry, mama said he'd be upstairs working all night," Natalia said.

"That's good, because tonight I want to treat you to something very special," Alan stated as he took one of Natalia's hands in his.

"Ooh, I can't wait. Is there anything you want me to do?" she wondered.

"Yes, could you wear something dressy please?" Alan requested.

"Of course I will," she replied as she reached up and lightly pressed a quick kiss on Alan's lips. Looking down, she asked "What are you planting?"

"I'll show you later, once they bloom," Alan promised.

"Natalia, can you come in here for a minute?" Raymond called from the front door.

"Yeah daddy, I'm coming," she called back. The girl turned to Alan and said quietly "I'll come back later."

Walking into the house, she found her father sitting on the living room couch. "Natalia I need you to understand why I did what I did to your pet."

"Daddy, I don't like you referring to Alan as a pet. He's my friend and I care about him," Natalia replied as she stood in front of her father with her arms crossed.

"I call him what he is, and do you know why I punished him like I did?" Raymond asked.

"No, please tell me why," Natalia requested.

"Because you know it's against the law for Shinigamis to have any kind of sentimental feelings towards humans, regardless of whether its forced or not. From what I saw yesterday when he was fixing up your knees, that Shinigami has got some hidden feelings for you," Raymond explained. "So I gave him the appropriate punishment that –"

"Appropriate punishment?!" Natalia yelled. "Daddy what's appropriate about you bounding and gagging, pouring candle wax over someone, and then beating them until they pass out?!"

"Hopefully I got it through his head that actions like that aren't allowed," Raymond said.

"Well maybe I don't have a problem with his actions," Natalia stated.

Raymond stood up instantly. "What are you saying Nat?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem with Alan having feelings towards me. I think it's sweet," Natalia responded.

Raymond's mouth dropped as he covered it with his palm. "I cannot believe this; I cannot believe this," he muttered as he turned away.

"Daddy you don't know what all Alan's been through in his life. He was violated by his previous owner and he was also abused physically by him too. At least here, when he's with me, he can have some feeling of safety," Natalia informed. "You told me he was my 'pet' and I could do whatever I want with him. Well I choose to let him know that there's one person in the world who cares about him and won't ever hurt him, regardless of if he messes up or not."

Just at that moment, Alan walked in. Raymond and Natalia both turned to the Shinigami. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but you left your flip flops outside Natalia," Alan said quietly as he handed the shoes to the girl.

Raymond began to walk over to Alan and snatched the flip flops out of Alan's hand before beating him with the shoes. "Daddy stop it!" Natalia yelled as she tried to pull Alan away from her father.

Luckily, Lilly was walking downstairs and saw the chaos that was ensuing. "Raymond, Raymond stop it now; stop it!" Lilly demanded as she pulled her husband off the Shinigami.

Natalia led Alan over to the couch and sat both of them down. She put her hands on his face, and asked quietly "Are you okay?" He nodded before laying his head on the girl as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lilly questioned the man.

"Our daughter is allowing that thing to have feelings for her," Raymond informed pointing at the Shinigami quivering in Natalia's arms.

"Ray, you need to calm down. Come with me tonight to have dinner with my clients and clear your head. Look at Nat, you're scaring her," Lilly said calmly pointing with her hand to Natalia.

The man looked over at his daughter and saw her face filled with fear. He'd rarely seen Natalia look like that. "You're right Lilly, I'll go get ready," Raymond said in a calmer voice.

"First, you need to apologize to your daughter for scaring her," Lilly suggested.

Turning to the eighteen year old, Raymond said "I'm sorry Nat."

"It's okay daddy," the girl replied.

"Now apologize to Alan," Lilly ordered in a calm tone.

Raymond looked at his wife with a stern look and stated "I will apologize to my daughter without question, but I will not stoop so low as to apologize to a damn Shinigami."

He then walked out of the room and up the stairs to change. The three remained quiet as Lilly watched Natalia begin to stroke Alan's hair. Alan looked up at Natalia and lightly kissed her lips. Lilly smiled before leaving the two of them. "I'm sorry my father's cruel to you," Natalia whispered.

"It's okay, as long as you're here I don't care what he does to me," Alan replied as he touched her face. He got up and said "Now I need to go start preparing for tonight."

"I'll go get ready myself," Natalia responded.

As Natalia was upstairs getting ready, Alan was downstairs in the kitchen cooking. He had the perfect plan for the night; first dinner, then outside for their surprise. How he wished Eric, Ronald, Grell, and William could be there with him to meet Natalia. Alan decided to slip into another room to change into his attire as well.

Natalia smoothed out the front of her aqua casual dress before brushing her hair and sliding the hairband back in. There was a knock on the door before Lilly entered. "Hi mama," she said smiling.

"Hi baby, we're fixing to leave," Lilly informed.

"Okay, we'll be fine," Natalia promised.

"Oh I'm not worried about you or Alan. I'm more worried about how uncomfortable your father is going to be all through dinner tonight, knowing that you are home alone with a Shinigami," Lilly replied. The two giggled slightly before Lilly kissed the top of her head. "Have a good night baby."

"Alright, bye mama," Natalia called watching her mother walk out of her bedroom. The girl looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Now she was going to have an evening alone with the boy she really was feeling love for.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Natalia heard her parents' car pull down the gravel driveway, she stood up and walked downstairs. The girl noticed that the lights were out in the house. "Alan?" she called.

"In the kitchen," he replied. Natalia walked in, and saw Alan's new attire. He had on a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark blue jeans. Alan gazed at Natalia's beauty. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, you look dashing as well," Natalia responded. "What did you make?"

"I made you a candlelit dinner," Alan stated as he took Natalia's hand and led her to the table. She sat down and looked at the food in front of her.

"Aww, Alan this is so sweet," the girl replied.

"I made you your favorites," Alan said as Natalia picked up her fork.

"Grilled chicken and macaroni, how did you know?" Natalia asked smiling.

"Little birdy named Mrs. Lilly told me," Alan informed with a smile as a small blush came up.

"Well she told you everything right," Natalia added.

"I also got you these strawberries for dessert, because I know they're your favorite fruit," Alan said as he handed the girl a bowl filled with the fruit.

Natalia took the fruit and bit into it. "And they're in season too, which makes them better," she included.

Once they had finished dinner, Alan took her hands and said "Now I want to show you something that will make you smile."

He led her outside and saw that the sun was almost all the way down. Alan also saw signs of the moon rising. The Shinigami took the girl over to where he'd planted his seeds earlier and sat her down in the middle on a blanket. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Natalia asked.

"Wait two minutes and you'll see," Alan said quietly. "Close your eyes."

The girl followed his instructions and closed her eyes. Alan was happy to see fireflies come out. Now the sun was fully down, and the full moon was rising. When Alan saw the buds begin to bloom, he whispered "Open your eyes Natalia."

She opened up her eyes to see Moonlight Lilies blooming and illuminating around them. It made Alan's heart leap when he saw Natalia's smile as she looked at the flowers and the fireflies around them. "Alan, did you do this, all for me?"

"Yes, you mean the world to me," Alan responded. Natalia started to cry quietly before Alan gently wiped the tears away from her face. He took her hands, looked into her iridescent eyes, and whispered "I love you Natalia Peconian."

The girl let more tears slide out of her eyes before replying "I love you too Alan Humphries."

Alan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Natalia ran her hands through his hair and over his face. Alan felt himself gently push Natalia back on the blanket as he hovered over her and began to place kisses lightly on her neck. "No, Alan, not here," she whispered. "C'mon, let's go up to my room."

The Shinigami took the girl's hand as she was led upstairs to her bedroom. Natalia shut the door before she and Alan returned to kissing each other. Alan gently laid Natalia down on her bed and hovered over her body. "Wait Alan, are you sure you're ready? I mean what about what happened to you back then?" Natalia asked.

He lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers before whispering "I have never wanted this more than I do right now. Right now, I am with the most special person in my world, and would risk or do anything in order to be with you." Alan kissed her lips, then her cheek, then started to kiss and suck on her neck.

Natalia was warm and smelled like flowers and strawberries, something that made Alan feel relaxed. The girl began to unbutton the Shinigami's shirt and slipped it off him. She brushed her fingers lightly over Alan's back and felt his scars that he'd received. Just the feel of them wanted to make Natalia break down in tears. The touch of Alan's hand on her face brought her back to reality.

The feeling of Natalia's gentle touch on Alan's wounds made him think back, and how he was forced to do things with someone who didn't love him and abused him. But here, with Natalia, Alan felt so much love between the two of them, and not once since he arrived had Natalia ever hurt him. This was someone who he truly loved and wanted to be with, regardless of what her father thought. "I love you Alan," Natalia whispered again as she kissed Alan's lips.

"Natalia, would you like us to be together for forever?" Alan asked as he began to take off the girl's dress.

"Yes, I want us to always have each other, regardless of what anyone else thinks," she responded.

"How would you feel about us going to England where it's legal for us to be together and live there?" Alan wondered as Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, but on one condition," Natalia said.

"What is it?" he asked.

Natalia held Alan's face in her hands and looked into his yellow green eyes. "Will you marry me Alan Humphries?" the girl proposed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shinigami froze and dropped his mouth. A human girl wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He'd been told fairy tales of Shinigamis being proposed to and living happily ever after, but Alan never imagined it happening to him. Alan began crying silently as he laid his face on Natalia's neck. "Yes, yes I will marry you," he muttered.

Natalia kissed his head and hugged him. "I love you so much Natalia." The two of them didn't hear Raymond and Lilly come in that night, but luckily the parents didn't open the door to Natalia's bedroom to see her and Alan sleeping in one another's arms.

The next morning, Lilly was downstairs with Raymond eating breakfast. "Do you think we should go wake up Nat? It's almost ten," Lilly suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do it," Raymond offered as he got up from the table and began to walk upstairs.

Raymond knocked on the door to Natalia's room and quietly called "Nat, are you awake yet?"

He opened the door to find his daughter wrapped in the arms of the Shinigami. "Natalia Danielle Peconian; what are you doing?!" he screamed.

As the two sat up, they both had worried looks on their faces. Soon, Lilly was by Raymond's side. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Our daughter has been sexually violated by that creature!" Raymond yelled.

"Daddy, he didn't violate me, I wanted to sleep with him," Natalia defended as she slipped clothes back on and handed Alan his clothes.

"You _wanted _to sleep with a lower form of life?" Raymond questioned.

"Daddy, he didn't hurt me, Alan loves me, and I love him, and we're moving away to England so that we can be legally married," Natalia stated as she and Alan wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're getting married, oh baby that's wonderful!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her daughter.

"Lilly, why are you encouraging this; that thing is going to marry our human daughter," Raymond reminded.

"Ray, Nat is happy with Alan. Look at them; don't you want the best for your daughter?" Lilly asked.

"Of course I do, but that Shinigami isn't the best thing for my daughter," Raymond responded.

"How do you know? Alan loves and wants to take care of our baby girl. He doesn't look like the type of guy who will ever hurt Natalia, so why are you so against it?" Lilly questioned.

"I love him daddy, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Natalia stated as she turned and kissed Alan in front of her father for the first time.

That caused Raymond to snap. He grabbed Alan's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Raymond, what are you doing?" Lilly asked as she and Natalia followed the two outside.

"I'm taking him back to the adoption center. No daughter of mine is going to be with a low life such as this trash," Raymond stated as he shoved Alan into the backseat of the car. He took out some rope from the trunk and tied Alan's hands behind his back.

"Daddy no, please don't take him away, I love him," Natalia pleaded as she ran up to the car and looked in at the Shinigami through the window.

"You may be friends with him once he agrees to never come near you with feelings ever again. Now I'm taking him back to where he belongs; with all the other trash that society has thrown away," Raymond said. He climbed into the car, but before he could start it, Natalia and Lilly got in.

"We're going with you, and on the way there I want you to see just how heartbroken you've made our daughter," Lilly said sternly.

Every so often, Raymond would glance up in the rearview mirror and look back at Natalia and Alan. There were tears running down his daughter's face and Alan was trying to kiss away the water droplets.

When they reached the Shinigami adoption center, Raymond untied Alan's hands before he, Lilly, and Natalia took Alan inside. They were met by Sebastian. "Oh I see you have come to return a Shinigami. What is the reason?" Sebastian asked.

"He fell in love with and engaged in intercourse with my daughter," Raymond stated.

Alan and Natalia both became terrified when they saw Sebastian's glare he was giving Alan. "I see, well if you want to take him back to his cell, I will handle him soon," Sebastian suggested.

"I'll take him to his cell," Natalia offered.

"No, I don't think it's –"

"Ray, let her go so she can at least say goodbye," Lilly asked.

"Fine, we'll come get you in five minutes," Raymond told Natalia.

The girl and the Shinigami walked down the hallway past all the other cells holding hands. "This is my cell," Alan stated once they reached the one at the end.

"This is where you stay? Alan, this seems like prison," Natalia said.

"It is prison, my love," Alan answered.

A guard saw them and let them into the cell. Eric, Ronald, Grell, and William all stood up when they saw Alan enter with Natalia. "These are my friends, Eric, Ronald, Grell, and William."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Natalia said to the other Shinigamis.

"Guys, this is Natalia, she is the daughter of my owner, who is about to be the daughter of my previous owner," Alan informed as he felt tears rise.

The other Shinigamis watched in amazement as Natalia wrapped her arms around Alan and held him as he sobbed. The girl began to sob with him. She put both hands on his face and whispered as she stroked away the tears with her thumbs, "I will find a way to get you out, okay? I love you Alan."

William, Eric, Grell, and Ronald were all shocked when they heard those words leave Natalia's mouth; and were even more shocked when they saw Alan lean forward and kiss the human girl. "Alan, are you nuts? If the guards catch you doing that, or if she screams, you could get the death penalty," William reminded.

Instead of listening to his friend, Alan deepened the kiss between him and Natalia. "I love you too Natalia; I love you so much," he responded.

The two stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until the door opened and Raymond pried Natalia off of Alan. "I will come back for you Alan, I promise. I'll get you and all your Shinigami friends out of this prison," she promised.

Alan let tears slide down his face as he watched the love of his life be forced away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened while you were there Alan?" Eric asked.

"I fell in love with my owner's daughter, and she fell in love with me. We professed our love to each other, and even engaged in intercourse. Then we had plans to travel to England to get married legally. Natalia is the best thing to ever come into my life and I lost her because her father thinks I'm no good for her," Alan explained.

"That's harsh Alan," Grell said.

"Wait, so you had sex with a human?" Ronald asked.

"Ronnie, don't be hurtful," Grell scolded.

"Well I'm just wondering, I mean isn't that illegal?" Ronald questioned.

"Yeah it is in this country, I guess I'm lucky her father didn't kill me," Alan replied.

On the way home it was dead silent in the car, except for Natalia's occasional gasps of breath since she was crying. When they reached a stoplight, Natalia unhooked her seatbelt and yelled "I'll never ever forgive you for not accepting Alan!" Then she jumped out of the car and ran back down the road towards the Shinigami Adoption Center.

Raymond wanted to go after her, but Lilly wouldn't allow it. "You're going experience the hurt of reject from your daughter that she felt when you rejected her loving Alan," she stated. "She will forgive you when and if you accept Alan as her husband and our future son-in-law. Otherwise, she will always be angry at you."

It was dark when Natalia reached the adoption center. She walked up to the front desk and asked Sebastian "My name is Natalia Peconian, and I'm here to get my Shinigami back, where is he?"

"Who did you adopt?" he asked.

"Alan Humphries, my family dropped him off earlier," Natalia reminded.

"Ah yes, Miss Peconian you'll be happy to know that I punished that little trash about an hour ago. Are you the girl he had feelings for?" Sebastian asked.

"That is none of your business and having acknowledgement of you beating my friend isn't making me any happier. Now are you going to let me get him or not?" Natalia demanded.

"How much do you have?" Sebastian asked.

"How much is it for five Shinigamis?" Natalia questioned. Sebastian chuckled amusingly.

"Are you seriously considering buying five Shinigamis?" he wondered.

"Yes I am," Natalia said.

"That will cost you about ten thousand dollars," Sebastian informed.

"If I come back tomorrow with the money, will you let me have the five that I want?"

"Yes, but for now, you may not have any."

"May I at least go visit Alan and tell him goodnight?" Natalia requested in a much calmer tone.

"You have ten minutes, then its lights out for everyone," Sebastian offered as he led the girl to Alan's cell. "Humphries, Knox, Slingby, Spears, Sutcliff, you have a visitor."

Natalia rushed in and found Alan lying on his bed. She saw that his body was covered in bloody scars from where they'd apparently whipped him. The girl burst into tears when she saw his condition. "He's not unconscious thank goodness, but he's been fainting ever so often because of the amount of blood loss," Eric informed.

Natalia went over and knelt down beside Alan. She gently stroked her hand over his brunette hair before whispering "Alan please wake up."

Almost as if he heard her, Alan opened his eyes slowly to see the human girl. "Natalia; what are you doing here?" he muttered as he intertwined his hand in hers.

"I came to see you. Alan, I should've never suggested we do anything while mama and daddy were gone, then you wouldn't be back here," Natalia said.

"But then we wouldn't have confessed our love to each other. Like I told you earlier, this pain means nothing to me when I'm with you," Alan reminded.

Natalia sat down on the bed beside the Shinigami and felt him lay his head on her lap. "I'm going to come back tomorrow and take you away from here," Natalia promised. Then she looked up. "All of you; you're all getting adopted tomorrow so that you four can come with Alan and me to England where Shinigami and human relationships are legal."

"Are you serious Natalia?" Alan asked looking up at her.

Putting her hand on his face, Natalia whispered "I will do anything to have you happy and us together." Leaning down, Natalia brushed her lips over his before she kissed the Shinigami as tears formed in both of their eyes.

Just then Sebastian came in and informed "It's time for you to leave Miss Peconian."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second," Natalia promised. Sebastian nodded to her and walked back out of the cell. Looking down at Alan again, Natalia said quietly "I'll come back for you tomorrow my love." Then quickly, yet lovingly kissed Alan's lips. She ran her hand through Alan's hair once before slowly releasing his hand.

Alan watched Natalia leave as he felt his heart beat quicken. "You really think she means what she says?" Ronald asked. "About adopting all of us?"

"I don't know Ronnie, I hope so," Grell responded.

"She will come back, I know she will," Alan whispered as he kept his eyes glued on the door.

"You have a lot of faith in that human," William noticed.

"Yes, because I love that human," Alan replied as tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes.

The four remaining Shinigamis climbed into their beds as the main lights went out and the night lights came on out in the hall. Alan turned over on his side, trying not to apply too much pressure to his recently received wounds. Just being able to see Natalia once more had truly made his night. Closing his eyes, Alan tried to sleep, but for some reason couldn't.

He sat up in the pitch black darkness and touched the still sore wounds on his stomach, arms, and back. Alan sat there silently and imagined Natalia beside him. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of Natalia's arms gently wrapped around his torso as she would whisper "Don't be scared my love, I'm right here."

"I know, all I feel is love when you're around," he would reply as he would run his hands through her long brunette hair.

"I will come back and get you because I love you. I always will," she whispered in his mind as she spiritually placed a kiss on Alan's lips.

Alan opened his eyes back up and saw nothing but black darkness. He lay down in his bed and shifted deeper into the thin blanket. Any thought of Natalia that he had brought him warmth and happiness that night as he slept. Alan could feel the pain of his scars on his arms, stomach, and torso, but with the thought of Natalia kissing him and his wounds, it made the pain become weaker and weaker until he felt it completely diminished.

The next morning, Natalia went to the bank. She withdrew all of the money that she had, which was close to forty thousand dollars. With only one thing on her mind, Natalia walked towards the Shinigami Adoption Center.

Sebastian stepped into the room that held Alan, Eric, Ronald, Grell, and William. "What did we do?" Ronald asked fearfully.

"You four have done nothing, yet," Sebastian said. "There's more that I have to teach this one." The guard pointed to Alan. "Now, you four get your showers and then report to the mess hall for breakfast."

The four nodded, but before they left, Sebastian slapped Ronald. "That was for speaking without being spoken too. Now get out of my sight you filthy creatures."

Once they were gone, Sebastian forced Alan up out of his bed and held him by the throat. "That human girl was back here last night and wanted to see you. She says that she's gonna adopt five Shinigamis, and one of them is you. Well, I think once she's sees how bad of a condition you're in, she'll change her mind."

Sebastian took Alan over to the wall and chained him there by his ankles and wrists. "Now you'll learn the consequences of falling in love with a human," he stated in a low voice as he pull out a whip.

Alan felt his heart rate increase. "Now Shinigami, I want you to repeat everything I say, and if you screw up, you will be beaten more, understood?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Alan replied meekly.

The guard ripped off Alan's shirt before he snapped the whip at Alan and hit him on the chest. The Shinigami screamed out in pain. "Repeat after me, I am nothing. I am ugly."

"I am nothing, I am ugly," Alan cried as Sebastian struck him again, this time near his throat.

"I will not ever think that a human could love someone like me," Sebastian stated.

"I will not ever think that a human could love someone like me." Alan had tears rolling down his cheeks as Sebastian struck his hands.

"Humans lie when they say they care about you," Sebastian continued.

"Humans . . ." Alan started. He stopped; he couldn't end that sentence because he knew that none of it was true. Natalia had said and shown that she loved Alan. This man was making him tell him lies. "I won't say what you've told me to say."

"Are you defying me?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Natalia loves me, and I know it's not a lie!" Alan screamed back. Sebastian unshackled Alan's wrists, and then began to beat him with his fists and the whip until the Shinigami lie on the floor covered in his own blood and bruises.

Alan was about to pass out before he heard the most beautiful voice in the world say "Alan?" The Shinigami lifted his head slightly and saw Natalia standing at the entrance to his cell. Her mouth was dropped and her eyes had widened.

"Miss Peconian, I didn't expect you to be returning so soon," Sebastian said with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"What have you done to him?" she questioned as she continued to look at her wounded Shinigami.

"This is the punishment he receives for falling in love with a human," Sebastian replied.

"This is what you do to them?! Beat them because of an uncontrollable emotion?!" Natalia yelled as she walked towards the guard. Unknown to the three, the other four Shinigamis were standing just outside the cell, because they had heard Natalia's yelling.

"I know this seems a little violent . . ."

"A little violent; beating someone until they pass out is just cruel!" Natalia yelled. She tossed an envelope at Sebastian's feet.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"Ten thousand dollars, plus copies of their permanent adoption papers I filled out," Natalia stated. Sebastian stood there dumbstruck as Natalia walked over to Alan.

She bent down, unshackled Alan's ankles, and scooped up the Shinigami into her arms before carrying him bridal style over to his bed. Opening his eyes, Alan whispered "I wouldn't say it; I wouldn't say that you didn't love me because I knew I'd be lying."

Natalia pulled him closer as he buried his face into her neck. "It's alright Alan, you're safe now; he won't touch you anymore." She listened to the brunette Shinigami cry and felt him shudder against her body. Natalia stroked Alan's hair, wrapped her arms around him gently, and placed a kiss on his head as she shushed him quietly. "You're safe Alan. We'll be together again," the girl promised.

William, Eric, Grell, and Ronald peered in at the scene before them and stood as still as statues. This human girl was comforting and caring for a Shinigami, something that was only dreamed about in the Shinigami Adoption Center. Sebastian looked down over at the two. "You truly care for this Shinigami?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Natalia stated. "And I wish to permanently adopt him and his friends."

Sebastian then looked at the door and said "Knox, Slingby, Spears, Sutcliff, come in here."

The four Shinigamis walked in and stood in front of their friend, his love, and the guard. "Yes Mr. Sebastian?" they asked in unison.

"Miss Peconian here wants to adopt all four of you including Alan Humphries. She has already filled out the necessary paperwork and paid the ten thousand dollars. You are all now in Miss Peconian's permanent care," Sebastian stated.


	9. Chapter 9

All four Shinigamis began to smile and cry tears of joy. "You guys pack your things, we've got a flight to catch in an hour to England," Natalia informed.

The Shinigamis began to grab their items almost immediately. Natalia helped Alan stand up. "Can you move okay?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Alan promised as he slid on an extra shirt he had.

The six of them walked out of the Shinigami Adoption Center with happy hearts as they set off to the airport. Three hours later, they landed in the London Airport in England. "Well, first things first, we gotta get you two hitched," Eric said to Alan and Natalia as they walked out of the airport.

"True, can I be the flower girl; please Natalia?" Grell begged.

"One first must be a girl," William muttered under his breath.

"Ah, you're as cold as ever my little heartthrob," Grell replied to the stoic Shinigami.

Natalia laughed and replied "Yes Grell, you may be my flower girl."

"Yay, see Will I told you I could do it," the flamboyant Shinigami said.

"Now where do you guys wanna get married at?" Ronald wondered. "That's the most important thing. Do you guys wanna get married in a church or in front of a fountain?"

Alan and Natalia looked at one another. "I know the perfect place," Alan stated as he took her hand in his.

"We'll get married tomorrow, after we buy rings, dresses, and tuxedos," Natalia informed. "But I took the liberty last night of finding a place for us to stay."

"Where is it?" Ronald asked.

"My cousin has a little cottage in the countryside and he said we could live there for as long as we needed," Natalia explained.

"Well where will he be staying?" William wondered.

"He's staying with my other cousin in America for a while, apparently experimenting things on wild and domesticated turkeys," Natalia informed.

Grell, Ronald, and Eric all giggled under their breath. When they reached the cottage, the six stepped inside to find that there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a gigantic backyard waiting for them. "Natalia, you and Alan take the room upstairs, and we'll decide who sleeps where down here," William said.

"Alright, c'mon, let's go settle in," Alan replied turning to the girl.

After they walked upstairs, William turned to the others. "Okay, now, first things first; Grell you are not staying in the same room as me," he stated turning to the flamboyant Shinigami who had latched onto his arm.

Grell let out a little groan of sadness as she began to pout. "I'll take a room with you William, if Eric's alright bunking with Grell," Ronald suggested as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Before Grell could have a chance to object, William agreed "Sounds like a good idea Ronald. Sutcliff, you go with Eric into your room while Ronald and I get settled in our room."

Up in Alan and Natalia's room, the two of them were silently lying on the bed. Alan was hovered above the human girl while Natalia gently ran her fingertips over his face. "Are you happy?" Natalia whispered before running her fingers down his neck.

"I am beyond happy. I'm living with my four best friends and the girl who loves me and will forever be with me. Now nothing can take you away from me, or tear us apart in any way," Alan replied as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "But, I have to ask, does anyone know where we are?"

"My mama does," Natalia informed. Alan sat up and began to slowly back away.

"You told your mother?" Alan asked in a nervous tone. If Lilly informed Raymond that Natalia had run away with him and the other Shinigamis, the man would hunt Alan down.

Natalia sat up and explained "Mama knew all along that you and I were in love. Even before you were adopted, she told me that she could sense happiness was coming for me soon. When you arrived and she saw our reactions, mama knew that we already had become attached to each other. After daddy took you back to the adoption center, I fled from the car and called mama a few hours later from a payphone. She informed me that she'd already set up my emergancy account and that forty thousand dollars would be available for us so that we could start a new life together. Mama wouldn't tell daddy because unlike him, she accepted you as something more than just another Shinigami, she accepted you as her own child."

Alan sat there dumbstruck. Natalia's mother had done so much for them and he hadn't even noticed. The Shinigami turned his head away from Natalia before she gently placed her hand on his face and turned him back towards her. "Mama and I both risked our lives for the sake of the Shinigami race. Mama supported the fact that Shinigamis are just like everyone else and that the assassination was an accident that had a much too harsh consequence; and as a result of that, we have been called names, had death threats, and even our property has been damaged. I risk my life by trying to show people that Shinigamis and humans can love each other like you and I have done. As a result of that I've received death threats, been spit at, and even slapped by a few people because I refuse to treat the Shinigami race as though they are underneath humans," she whispered.

Alan felt tears slowly slide down his face. Natalia kissed away the salty water droplets that fell from her beloved Shinigami's eyes. Alan let out a shuddered cry as he placed his hands on her face. He traced his thumb over her lips before kissing her gently. The Shinigami felt awful now for thinking that Lilly was anything but good to him and Natalia. "I'm sorry for doubting," he cried as he buried his face in her neck and felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Hey it's okay, you didn't know, it's alright Alan, either way we're together and nothing will separate us; not even death," Natalia comforted as she rubbed the Shinigami's back slowly. "And maybe the other Shinigamis can find themselves girlfriends too, or whatever they're into." She heard Alan quietly laugh at her comment.

Pulling away from him, Natalia said "I'm going with Grell to pick out dresses for the wedding. You, Eric, Ronald, and William better do the same with tuxedos."

After a long day of shopping for the perfect wedding attire, Ronald finally asked his question again "Where are you two going to have your wedding?"

"There's a field a few miles away that is filled with Natalia's favorite flower; Moonlight Lilies, so we'll be having our wedding there tomorrow night when the moon rises," Alan informed as he took the girl's hand.

When they reached the cottage for the second time that day, the six found a package lying at the doorstep. On the sender it read "Lilly & Raymond Peconian. 128 Northwood Drive, Ontario, Canada."

"Yay, it came right on time," Natalia said happily as she picked up the package.

"What is it Natalia?" Ronald asked as they walked into the living room. Opening it up, the girl revealed a box where inside two rings lay covered in bubble wrap.

"Mama sent us our wedding rings," she stated looking at Alan.

The Shinigami's jaw dropped as he took the rings in his hands. They were beautiful, and he was shocked to think that Lilly would do something this big for them. "Wow, your mom is cool Natalia," Grell said as she took Natalia's wedding ring and tried it on. It was a little big for the Trans woman Shinigami though.

Natalia laughed as she took the ring back from Grell. "We won't need these until tomorrow; William could you please put these in your room?" the girl requested as she placed the rings back in the box and handed it to the black haired Shinigami.

"Certainly," he responded as he carried the box into the room he shared with Ronald.

"I think we all should turn in early so that we get enough rest for the big day tomorrow," Eric suggested.

"That's a good idea Eric," Alan agreed. The other Shinigamis and Natalia agreed too before they headed to their rooms.

As they slept that night, all the Shinigamis felt safe for the first time in their lives. Alan slept wrapped in Natalia's arms and laid his head on her chest. He could hear her heart beat, and knew that with every beat she was telling him that she loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the six spent all day preparing for that evening. Alan and Natalia weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding, so William, Ronald, and Eric stayed with him downstairs while Grell went upstairs and helped Natalia get ready. "So did you two have any place picked out for your honeymoon?" Ronald wondered.

"No, we're just gonna spend the night upstairs away from everybody else," Alan explained.

"By everyone else, you mean us right?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Alan said with a grin.

"Well the two do deserve some time to themselves after their wedding, I mean you're marrying a very special human girl Alan," William added. Ronald and Eric nodded in agreement with him as the brunette Shinigami blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I mean look at what all she's done for us already, and only after a day of knowing her," Ronald agreed.

"Natalia is very special, and I love her so much," Alan said.

"C'mon Romeo, it's almost time to tie the knot," Eric replied as he straightened Alan's tie for him.

William stuck his head out of the bedroom door and called upstairs. "Sutcliff, is Natalia ready to go?"

Grell opened the door to Natalia and Alan's room to reveal herself wearing a red dress that hung slightly off her shoulders. With it, Grell also was wearing a black headband with a rose on the side of it. "She's as ready as she'll ever be darling, and she looks drop dead gorgeous," she informed while ending with her DEATH pose.

"Wonderful, we will be taking Alan there first, and then you two will follow us in five minutes," William explained.

Grell nodded before closing the door. "Alright, let's go have us a wedding, guys," Ronald said enthusiastically as he rubbed his hands together.

"I love your enthusiasm Knox," Eric responded with a chuckle as he and the others led Alan out of the cottage and into a vehicle that would take them to the field where the wedding would be held. Five minutes later, Grell and Natalia were on their way to the field as well.

The male Shinigamis met with the preacher once they got there and got to know him a little better. Alan led them out in the field where the sun was just about to set. He could see the Moonlight Lilies were about to bloom. Two minutes later, Grell and Natalia arrived, but Grell said "Stay here until one of us comes and gets you Natalia."

The human girl nodded as the flamboyant Shinigami got out of the vehicle. "Are we ready to start?" the preacher asked as Grell walked up to them.

"Yes we are," Grell confirmed with a grin.

"Alright, I'd like to ask the groom to stand here in front of me, and the best men to stand behind him," the preacher instructed.

Eric, Ronald, and William stood still behind Alan as he asked the preacher "Who's going to walk her up since her father isn't here?"

"One of the best men can bring her up if they choose to," he said.

"Eric, will you do the honor of walking her to me?" Alan requested after turning to his best friend.

"Yes I will," Eric replied with a smile as he walked towards the vehicle that held Natalia.

When Eric reached the vehicle, he opened the door and looked in at Natalia. "Is it time?" she asked. He nodded with a grin as he held out his hand to her. She took it and stepped onto the grass with her white sandals.

Grell began to throw flower petals all around her, Ronald, Alan, and William, and all around the path that led up to where said Shinigamis stood. When she'd finished, Grell stood on the other side of the preacher and awaited Natalia's arrival.

When the male Shinigamis saw her, they couldn't help but stare. Natalia's dress was snow white, hugged her body like it had been made only for her, and her veil was gently lying on top of her head. Her hair was straightened and had sparkles dancing around on some strands.

After the two reached their friends, Eric released Natalia to Alan and took his place next to Ronald and William.

"Now I would like to present the rings and vows to one another," the preacher announced after reading a soliloquy that the Shinigamis thought would take forever.

William T. Spears brought the rings forward and handed the rings to the proper person. "With this ring I take you, Natalia Peconian, to be my wife for all eternity," Alan stated as he gently slid the diamond ring onto the girl's finger.

Natalia smiled as a few tears fell down her face while she watched Alan. Then she took her ring and stated "With this ring I take you, Alan Humphries, to be my husband for all eternity." She carefully slid the gold band onto his finger.

Alan couldn't help but feel his heart begin to pound faster and faster when he heard Natalia's words. They both then looked at the preacher as he said "By the power invested in me, and in front of God and these witnesses I now pronounce you two married. You may now kiss your bride."

The Shinigami leaned forward and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around Natalia. Ronald, William, Eric, and Grell began to clap and smile at the newlyweds as Moonlight Lilies began to blossom all around them. After Alan paused from kissing Natalia, he whispered to her "I love you Natalia."

"I love you too Alan," she responded as more tears began to flow.

When the wedding was over, Ronald asked "So when do we get to party?"

"Whenever you want Ronald, but Natalia and I are going back home to have some alone time," Alan informed as he and Natalia got into one of the vehicles.

"We'll be back later," Eric said before shutting the door and watching them drive away. "Now, I heard there was this great bar over in town we should try."

"Alright let's go," Ronald agreed as they began to all pile into the other vehicle.

"Maybe there will be cute men there," Grell wondered.

"Let's hope that they have something other than alcohol there," William muttered.

Alan and Natalia returned home to the quietness of the empty cottage that night and immediately made their way upstairs to the bedroom. The Shinigami held Natalia in his arms as he began to kiss her lips and neck. "Alan, will you allow me a short break to change into something more comfortable?" she whispered.

He paused kissing her again and muttered "Yes, but please hurry back."

"Oh trust me, I will," Natalia responded with a grin. Alan didn't want to let her go, he never wanted to let Natalia go, but he released his grip on her as the girl made her way to the bathroom.

Alan himself began to change into something more comfortable. He decided boxers and a t-shirt was appropriate to wear now. The Shinigami lay in bed and impatiently awaited Natalia's return.

She returned shortly wearing only a blue silk nightshirt and black short shorts. "Does this look okay?" she asked as she twiddled her fingers.

The brunette Shinigami responded by standing up and taking her in his arms again and kissing her lips. Natalia ran her hands over Alan's neck and through his hair multiple times, while Alan ran his hands up and down her back. When Alan's kisses began to taste salty, Natalia pulled back a little and saw that he was crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

Alan looked at Natalia and ran a hand through her hair once before saying through tears "I just can't believe that I have a human wife who truly loves me. And all this time, they told me that I would never be loved by anyone or anything –"

He was stopped when Natalia kissed his soft lips again. "Don't ever believe anything they told you at the adoption center. They were wrong about everything. There is someone in this world that will take care of you, and protect you, and unconditionally love you; and that person is who you're holding in your arms right now," she whispered as she stroked his face. "Yes you are a Shinigami, but that doesn't mean I love you any less, it doesn't mean you have to try harder to get my love, because you won it by being who you are."

Alan laid his face on her neck and took in Natalia's scent. He would always remember and treasure it. "May I take my new wife to bed with me now?"

"Yes you may," Natalia said. Those three words were all she had to say before Alan lay her down in bed and they both started undressing one another. Looking up at the Shinigami hovering over her, Natalia whispered "Make me yours again Alan." She ran her palms up and down the Shinigami's chest.

"As you wish my love," he replied as he placed another kiss on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Ronald, Eric, Grell, and William were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee together before they heard footsteps on the stairwell. "Looks like they're awake," Ronald muttered with a smile to his friends. The four turned and saw the newlyweds walk downstairs, each with a glow and smile on their face.

"Good morning you two," Grell said with a grin on her face as she waved her fingers at them.

"Hi Grell," Natalia responded as a blush crept up her face.

"You two sure slept in late," Eric noticed.

This time, it was Alan's turn to blush. "Sorry, but you know how things are for newlyweds," Alan struggled to find the right words as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Natalia giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to explain to them Alan, they know how it is with newlyweds," she reminded.

"Yeah, we know and _heard_," Ronald added.

"Ronnie, that was supposed to be our secret," Grell scolded.

Natalia and Alan became a little uncomfortable at Ronald's words. "You guys heard us?" Alan asked in a quiet tone.

"Just a little," William said.

"Well we're sorry for disturbing you guys' sleep," Natalia said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Hey don't worry about it," Eric promised as he put his hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah it was kinda cute," Grell added with a smirk. She leaned over to William and said "Why can't we ever do that sweetness?"

"Two reasons; one because we are both males, and two because I don't have any kind of feelings for you," William stated bluntly.

"Oh, so cold, yet so handsome," Grell dreamily said as she leaned against the stoic Shinigami.

"Why don't you guys just hang out for a little bit and I'll make us all some breakfast," Natalia suggested.

"Sweetheart you don't have to do that," Alan rejected.

"I know, I wanna do it; I wanna take care of my wonderful husband and all of his friends," Natalia replied as she placed a kiss on Alan's lips before walking over to the refrigerator and retrieving some food.

"C'mon, let's give Natalia some space," Eric suggested as he stood up from the table.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," Alan said as his friends went into the living room.

He slowly walked over to Natalia and wrapped his arms around her waist while she stood there at the stove. "Are you sure you don't want some help? I feel awful for letting you do it on your own," Alan whispered as he ran his mouth up and down the side of Natalia's neck.

She giggled softly which caused Alan to feel a small vibration in her neck. "Alan, it's okay," she replied as she turned around and took his hands. "If I need some help I'll call you guys okay?"

"Alright," Alan said as he left her to cook.

The brunette Shinigami joined his friends in the living room. "She need any help?" Eric asked.

"No, she said she'd call if she did," Alan answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Guys, I never thought I'd see the day when we would all be living in the same house as a human and not treated like slaves," Ronald said.

"I know, it's great, and I hope nothing ever changes that," Alan agreed.

"Let's just hope that England doesn't say yes at the next meeting," William muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Eric questioned with growing suspicion.

"I saw in the paper that England was debating on whether or not to remain a 'Shinigami Free' country. It's the only country in Europe besides Italy who is a 'Shinigami Free' country. If they agree to turn into a 'Shinigami Ownership' country, then it's bye-bye Natalia for you Alan," William explained.

"Wait, so if England agrees to the terms of a 'Shinigami Ownership' country, then me and Natalia's marriage certificate will be invalid?" Alan asked with widened eyes.

"That's correct, we will be placed back into an Adoption Center and Natalia could possibly be arrested," William added.

Alan felt his chest begin to heave. Losing Natalia was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. Now that they were legally together, Alan wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to imagine the emotional pain that both he and Natalia would go through if that did happen. "When does England vote?" he asked.

"A few weeks," William informed. "Let's hope luck is on our side."

"Guys, breakfast is ready," Natalia called from the kitchen. The Shinigamis stood up and went into the dining area and sat down at the table as Natalia served them their breakfast.

No matter how much he tried, Alan couldn't get William's statement out of his mind. Alan couldn't believe that after all that they'd gone through, after all that Natalia had sacrificed; there was a chance it could all be taken away from him.

Natalia seemed to notice something bugging Alan too, because that night she questioned him about it. "It's just something William told me," he whispered as they sat in bed together late that night.

"What did Will say?" Natalia asked with concern.

"He told me that England was going to be voting on whether or not they want to continue to be a 'Shinigami Free' country or not. If they don't, then our marriage license will be rendered invalid which will result in us going back to an adoption center, and you being arrested," Alan explained.

The Shinigami felt the girl wrap her arms around him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Now you listen to me Alan Humphries, I don't care if the law changes. You will always be my husband and I will always be your wife. If we have to, we'll pack up our things and get the other Shinigamis and go over to another country where it's legal, alright?" Alan nodded and looked at Natalia. "You mean the world to me and you are now the center of my universe. I will do any and everything to make sure we stay together."

Alan wrapped his arms around the girl before kissing her. "I would sacrifice anything to make sure that you are safe Natalia. I will fight anyone who tries to take you from me," he promised. The brunette Shinigami kissed her once more before laying them both down onto the soft mattress.

A month later, after receiving the news that England had voted to remain a 'Shinigami Free' country, Ronald, Eric, William, and Alan decided to go out and get some things for them to celebrate; while Grell stayed at home with Natalia. "Grell could you come in here for a minute please," Natalia called from upstairs in her bedroom.

The Trans woman Shinigami stood up and rushed upstairs to Natalia and Alan's room. "What's up girl?" Grell asked. Instead of answering vocally, Natalia handed Grell a small stick with two pinks bars on it. "What is this?"

"A pregnancy test," Natalia muttered.

Grell looked at Natalia, then at the pregnancy tester in her hand, and then at the box the pregnancy test came in. "Wait it says here on the box that two pink bars means that you're pregnant," Grell realized. Her mouth widened as she looked up at the smiling girl. "You're pregnant?!"

"Apparently so," Natalia answered with a laugh as Grell began to squeal and jump up and down, and then hug the human girl.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God, and so early too; were you two planning on having a baby?" Grell asked.

"Yes, we've been trying for the past couple of weeks and now it's paying off," Natalia stated.

"Does Alan know yet?" Grell questioned.

"No, I just found out," Natalia explained.

"Ooh, I'm so excited, to think, little Alan is finally going to be a daddy," Grell replied before hugging Natalia again.

Later, after the male Shinigamis returned, Natalia called Alan up to their room. "What's wrong honey?" he asked once he closed the door.

"I have some news," Natalia said slowly, trying her hardest to façade her smile with a frown.

"What happened?" Alan questioned concerningly as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Natalia took Alan's hands and looked in his eyes. A smile rapidly grew on her face as she stated "I'm pregnant."

Alan's face lit up as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You're having a baby?" the brunette Shinigami asked after his initial shock went away.

"Yeah, I just found out; are you happy?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, yes of course I'm happy," Alan answered as he placed his hands on Natalia's stomach and kissed her lips. "We'll have the most beautiful half human half Shinigami baby in the world." Leaning down, he lightly kissed Natalia's stomach. "C'mon, let's go downstairs and tell the others."

Nine months later, Alan and Natalia brought back to the cottage their newborn baby twins. "What'd you name them?" Ronald asked as he peered at the sleeping children in each parent's arms.

"Kane is what we decided on for the boy," Alan stated proudly as he looked down at his son.

"And Tera is what we decided on for the girl," Natalia added as Grell came to look at the baby girl.

"Did they get the dominant human gene or dominant Shinigami gene?" William asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen their eyes yet," Alan informed.

"Let's see if I can get them to open his eyes," Natalia said as she turned the Tera's head towards her. "Tera, sweetie, open your eyes," she whispered.

Almost as if the baby heard her mother, Tera opened up her eyes a little and squinted at the brightness of the new world. "She has yellow green eyes," Natalia clarified.

"Kane's eyes are the same way," Alan added as the baby boy opened his eyes and looked up at his daddy.

"So the Shinigami gene was more dominant," William concluded.

"Aren't they beautiful? Do you all want to each take a turn holding them?" Natalia offered. The Shinigamis began to verbally fight over who would be the first to hold the newborn babies.

The first few months proved to be stressful for the young couple with their twins, but with the help of Eric, Grell, William, and Ronald, they managed to stay calm and positive. Whenever the Shinigamis felt like the couple needed some time to themselves, Grell's mothering instinct would come out and she would volunteer to take care of Kane and Tera.

One afternoon, after the twins turned six months old, Alan and Natalia took them outside to play with the other Shinigamis. As they played in the yard, a car pulled up the driveway. Natalia took Tera in her arms while Alan scooped up Kane.

Out of the car came Raymond and Lilly. Natalia's mouth widened and the other Shinigamis began to narrow their gazes at them. "Mom, dad?" she asked.

"Hello Natalia," Lilly said happily as she hugged her daughter.

"What is that thing you're holding?" Raymond asked.

"This is my son Kane, and that is my daughter Tera," Natalia informed.

"Who's the father of these little creatures?" he questioned.

"Alan is," Natalia stated.

"You had the offspring of a Shinigami?!" Raymond shouted. This caused some of the Shinigamis to jump a little. The man turned and saw the other four. "And you're letting them live here in your cousin's house with you?"

"Dad, this is a Shinigami Free country; Alan and I are married and have started a family. Now you can either accept that or never be a part of Kane and Tera's lives; and if you shut them out, then you shut me out as well," Natalia firmly stated.

There was a silence that passed through the air as Raymond took deep breaths and the others watched to see what his reaction would be. After a few moments, Raymond asked quietly "May I hold one of my grandchildren?"

Taking this as a sign that he finally accepted Alan as her husband, Natalia handed Tera to her dad. Raymond looked at the little hybrid child and smiled when the little girl giggled at him. "I think she likes you," Natalia said.

Raymond looked at Alan and stated "I apologize for any and everything I did to hurt you in the past. I now see just how much you love my baby girl, who now has a baby girl and boy of her own. I have faith that you will take good care of your family."

Alan grinned at Raymond before replying "Thank you sir."

After Raymond and Lilly left, the six of them went inside with the two little half Shinigami half human children. When everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, and Kane and Tera were asleep in their cribs, Alan put his arms around Natalia and kissed her.

"Your father put the right faith in me, because I will take good care of my family," he said.

"I don't doubt it one bit Alan," Natalia answered smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before they both headed to bed for the night.

Thank you for reading! Check out my other stories too please, arigato! - Fangurl Phantomhive


End file.
